kardamagnax_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Budgie
'''Battle Budgie is the king of Magna-Kardax and witnessed the evolution of the world during the Early Days. Biography History Battle Budgie was one of the first mortals to be born and brought into Magna-Kardax as a living and breathing being. He came to the Citadel of the King just before the turning of the First Era and was recognised as leader of the people by early settlers, as he posessed great knowledge and leadership. After being crowned, Battle Budgie saw to the development of the Citadel of the King and other strongholds in the west of Magna-Kardax, and saw little opposition or conflict for the next 20 years. First Era After the foundation of Strigondon and the first 20 years of his reign that passed without incident, Battle Budgie began to suffer from visions of a dark place, a faint memory of something that happened to him when he was born. Unsure if it was a dream or not, Battle Budgie voiced his concerns to his most trusted advisors, and Featherblade advised that action should be taken. The King gathered 200 of his personal Elite Guard and marched to Corner Cliff, an equally ancient stronghold in the furthest reaches of Magna-Kardax. The party faced some perils on the way, including the Crawler Crocodiles from the Crawling River and a startling discovery made at Farmer Flag's Farm. While Featherblade and the King's soldiers were gathered round the fire, Battle Budgie discovered Farmer Flag's journal in the main barn. It had been left open on the last entry, and the farmer had appeared to have been visited by some entity that mentioned something about demons. Unsure of what it meant, and seeing Farmer Flag's mutilated corpse on the floor, Battle Budgie gave the order to leave immediately and head straight for Corner Cliff. Battle Budgie, Featherblade and his troops reached Corner Cliff to find it infested with hellish creatures, and by the base of the Corner Cliff Tower was the shadowy entity from the King's visions of his past. The monster was Antrahk, and explained what the significance of Battle Budgie's flashback was. The King could barely comprehend the knowledge that had just been given to him, and fought a desperate battle with Antrahk's minions, resulting in a drawn out duel with his twisted counterpart Battle Brute. Antrahk's sorcery proved beyond what Battle Budgie was anticipating, and when a Giant Crawler Frog burst out of the earth beneath him, Antrahk was dragged into the monster's gaping mouth as its tongue wrapped itself round his ankle. Featherblade however couldn't escape Antrahk's rage and the tyrant dragged Battle Budgie's advisor and friend into the creature's mouth with him. The battle was won and Battle Budgie's troops brought down the enraged frog, but the King had learnt a terrible thing that he would never forget and would stay with him for the rest of his life. Second Era The Second Era saw Battle Budgie's past catch up with him and the mysterious rumours of demons threatening Magna-Kardax had surfaced again. The King had not paid much thought to what he learnt in Farmer Flag's Farm that night but still couldn't make much sense out of it when word reached the Citadel of the King that Valmoth had been overthrown. When he he heard that Demon Donkeys had begun to menace the south of Magna-Kardax, Battle Budgie ordered his soldiers and court to head to Strigondon, taking the Old Road. Battle Budgie decided this because of Strigondon's superior defences, and led his two new soldiers Burnstag and Goldwing to Bertfeg, ruler of Strigondon. During the Battle of Strigondon, Battle Budgie helped the combined forces of the Citadel of the King and Strigondon fight off 20,000 Demon Donkeys and their general. During the siege, the King fought and killed Fentroz, and also saved Goldwing from a Grizzly Troll. Third Era and End of the War After the Battle of Strigondon was won and the turn of the Era, Battle Budgie took advantage of the Demon Donkeys' weakened forces and marched to Valmoth along with his most loyal supporters. Despite a stealthy entrance into Valmoth, the Demon Donkey's had an ace up their sleeve when a Dust Dragon attacked, killing Iglop. Zivoth slew Zogroth during the final battle and the Demon Donkey General finally perished, marking an end to the conflict. However Battle Budgie lived the rest of his days sullenly as he never forgave the Demon Donkeys or Antrahk for all the unecessary death they had brought to his kingdom and people. Traits and Personality Battle Budgie was a feathered warrior, much like Featherblade and Goldwing. Battle Budgie was not actually his real name, more of an informal title given to him after her was crowned. Battle Budgie was extremely clever and a skilled tactician, though he lacked outright strength in combat, often geting overpowered when putting up with larger and stronger adversaries. Battle Budgie was modest and valued his allies very highly, often stating that without his allies and supporters he would be nowhere, that most of his victories weren't down to him but the efforts of his friends. Weapons and Equipment Battle Budgie favoured a longsword in battle and wore light armour plating around his waist, shins, chest and back. He considered a steel-capped beak after it was broken by a Demon Donkey Beserker on the way to Strigondon in the Second Era. Category:Characters